Un prince déchu
by Jojo-Shadow
Summary: Une tragédie, un destin funeste pour la monarchie. Le roi, la reine et leur fils morts affreusement. Le meilleur ami du fils qui souhaite faire justice. Quelles révélations va-t-il découvrir ? Sera-t-il enfin en paix ? Retrouva-t-il les coupables en l'honneur de son défunt ami ? UA
1. Prologue : Le commencement de la fin

Titre : Un prince déchu

Auteur : Jojo-Shadow, Jojo pour les intimes ahah

Disclaimer : Bon j'imagine que je ne l'apprends à personne que les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : Une tragédie, un destin funeste pour la monarchie. Le roi, la reine et leur fils morts affreusement. Le meilleur ami du fils qui souhaite faire justice. Quelles révélations va-t-il découvrir ? Sera-t-il enfin en paix ? Retrouva-t-il les coupables en l'honneur de son défunt ami ?

Note : Mon histoire se déroule du coup dans le temps modernes (du coup toutes les nouvelles technologies : voitures, téléphones, armes, avions, etc. sont présents) sauf qu'au lieu qu'il y ait des présidents, le monde entier vit dans la monarchie.

* * *

 **Prologue** : Le commencement de la fin

S'il fallait commencer par une description du monde actuel, celui-ci est divisé en différents pays et dans chaque pays, se trouve une capitale où un roi et une reine y règnent entourés de grandes familles hiérarchiques.

Intéressons-nous plus particulièrement à un de ces pays, et plus particulièrement la capitale dans le royaume du roi et de la reine. Nous sommes au Pays du Feu (Hi no Kuni), à Konoha, la capitale.

Au centre de la ville, un château d'une taille impressionnante s'y trouvait, là où le roi et la reine habitent. Le château est entouré de maisons magnifiques où des familles riches y vivent. Restons sur les habitants du château. Le roi et la reine étaient deux personnes très appréciées par les habitants. Minato Namikaze, un grand homme blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux en bataille et lui tombant jusqu'au-dessus des épaules, un regard magnifique, des yeux bleus azurs. Il s'agit d'un roi juste, très apprécié, honnête, aimant plus que tout ses habitants et très amoureux de sa femme Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Du même âge que son mari, Kushina est également une femme magnifique, avec son mètre soixante-cinq, sa longue chevelure d'un rouge éclatant lui arrivant en bas des reins et ses yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que son mari. C'est une femme douce mais lorsqu'on la connait bien et qu'elle sort de ses gongs, elle est appelée Habanero la sanguinaire, mais elle était appréciée par tout le monde.

Dans cette famille se trouvait également un petit garçon, leur fils de quatre ans. Ce petit bout se prénomme Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki et physiquement il est le portrait craché de son père, les cheveux blonds en bataille, beaucoup plus courts que son père et les mêmes yeux bleus azurs que son père mais où s'y trouvait une lueur de malice et d'innocence. Par contre niveau caractère il est comme sa mère lorsqu'elle était jeune, très joueur, taquin et faisant « quelques bêtises », comme tout enfant de son âge.

Le petit Naruto se trouvait dans le grand jardin du château à jouer avec un autre petit garçon, sous les yeux de quatre adultes. Il y avait les parents de Naruto et ceux du petit garçon. Les deux autres adultes étaient les meilleurs amis des Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, aristocrate, chef de la police, mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, parfois sévères mais devenant doux lorsqu'ils se posent sur ses meilleurs amis, leur fils, ses propres enfants et surtout sa femme, Mikoto Uchiha, une jeune femme magnifique, légèrement plus grande que Kushina, avec des cheveux noirs longs jusqu'à mi-dos, et des yeux noirs extrêmement doux. Ils avaient deux enfants, Itachi, onze ans, qui n'était pas présent actuellement étant à l'école et Sasuke, six ans, le jeune garçon jouant actuellement avec le jeune Naruto. Sasuke ressemblait à sa mère à l'exception de sa coupe de cheveux où deux mèches encadrées son visage et à l'arrière de son crâne ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

Les deux enfants se couraient après, enfin c'était plutôt Naruto qui courait après Sasuke qui essayait de le fuir.

-Tu vas arrêter de me suivre ? J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? T'es mon meilleur ami.

-Non tu cris trop ça m'énerve.

Cette phrase bloqua Naruto qui stoppa sa course. Sasuke le remarquant se tourna, son cœur se serra en voyant les yeux bleus se remplir de larmes, lorsqu'elles se mirent à couler, il tourna les talons et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter alors que les adultes l'appelaient.

-Que lui as-tu dis Sasuke ? Le questionna sa mère

-Maman…je ne voulais pas, je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

-Tu t'excuseras demain lorsque nous reviendrons car nous devons aller chercher Itachi. Kushina, Minato, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se produire.

-T'inquiète pas Miko, ça arrive les disputes entre gosses. La rassura Kushina. Et puis Naruto n'est pas rancunier.

Après les embrassades, la famille Uchiha alla chercher l'ainé et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Du côté des Namikaze, le roi et la reine allèrent voir leur fils. Ce dernier était dans son lit sous la couette.

-Naruto. L'appela son père sans réponse

-Sasuke ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Intervint sa mère.

Cela fonctionna car il sortit sa tête de la couette ne laissant apparaitre que ses yeux vers ses parents et dit :

-Mais il me dit toujours des trucs méchants

-Vous êtes jeunes, s'il ne t'appréciait vraiment pas il ne viendrait pas à chaque fois.

-Mais il n'est même pas venu s'excuser.

-Il reviendra demain, mais il s'en voulait beaucoup. Allez n'y pense plus, demain il sera là, pour te réconforter. Je vais dire au chef de préparer des ramens d'accord ?

-Kushina…Dit Minato dépité que sa femme utilise cette excuse pour pouvoir en manger

-Quoi ? C'est excellent pour se réconforter, pas vrai Naruto ? Questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Celui-ci, oubliant sa tristesse, sorti de son lit en hurlant de joie et en confirmant les dires de sa mère.

La soirée se passa très bien, mais celle-ci touchait à sa fin, il était l'heure pour Naruto d'aller au lit, un enfant de quatre ans ne doit pas veiller trop tard, lui répéter sa mère. Malgré sa moue boudeuse, il était heureux, il aimait ses parents plus que tout. Il s'endormit facilement sous les regards bienfaisants de ses parents.

Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas non plus, une réunion importante attendait Minato tôt le lendemain.

Dans la soirée, une odeur de fumée réveilla les habitants, sauf Naruto qui dormait profondément.

Le roi et la reine sortirent précipitamment et ils virent les servants s'agiter dans tous les sens et virent que plusieurs pièces avaient pris feu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Minato à une servante

-Des hommes se sont introduits dans le château, ils ont tués les hommes de la sécurité et ils ont commencé à incendier des pièces nous forçant à aller dans l'autre direction pour que l'on soit pris au piège.

-Kushina va vite rejoindre Naruto, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas des blessés et des survivants là-bas.

-Fais attention Minato, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction.

Les étages inférieurs étaient en feu, impossible de sortir par les sorties habituelles, Minato réfléchissait à vive allure pour une sortie de secours tout en cherchant des survivants. Il vit des hommes, avec des armes et des masques pour ne pas être asphyxiés par la fumée, s'approcher. Il se cacha rapidement. Ils devaient être six, de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Ces derniers parlèrent forts pour que les survivants les entendent.

-Hey les minables, écoutez-moi bien, ça sert à rien de fuir on vous trouvera, il n'y a pas cinquante issues. Si vous essayer de sauter par les fenêtres, des potes à moi vous attendent en bas et n'hésiteront pas à faire feu. La seule chance qu'il vous reste au final est de vous rendre rapidement.

-Se rendre ? T'as pas dit qu'ils devaient tous mourir ? Chuchota un des ravisseurs

-Oh toi la ferme, c'est marrant de leur donner de faux espoirs. Bon les gars, on fouille les pièces, allez-y par équipe de deux.

Les hommes rentrèrent par deux dans les pièces présentes. Minato en profita pour retourner dans sa chambre, il récupéra rapidement des armes à feux qui se trouvaient dans un coffre derrière son bureau et il rejoint rapidement sa femme et son fils. Il les trouva tous les deux dans un coin de la pièce, Naruto en larmes dans les bras de sa mère qui essayait de le réconforter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui plein d'espoirs.

-Ils approchent, ils ne veulent aucuns survivants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, sûrement notre fortune et mettre fin à notre règne.

-Où sont tous les autres ?

-La plupart ce sont cachés dans les autres pièces, les autres sont morts. La fumée va alerter la police, mais je ne sais pas si on va tenir longtemps. Impossible de passer par les fenêtres.

-Papa…Maman... Dit Naruto en larmes.

-Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé, on t'a toujours dit que nous te protégerions toujours, mais nous n'allons pas te cacher la vérité. Nous sommes en difficultés, tu l'as bien vu ?

Il hocha la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative à son père.

-J'ai pris de quoi nous protéger mais je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour rester le plus longtemps en vie.

-Mon chéri, ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout.

-Moi aussi je vous aime.

Ils restèrent un moment à se rassurer, jusqu'à que Kushina décide de cacher tout de même son fils en espérant que si eux ne s'en sortaient pas, que celui-ci aurait une chance. Ils le cachèrent dans une caisse où se trouvaient des jouets, assez grande pour contenir un enfant. Ils le rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais des bruits les interrompirent et ils prièrent à Naruto que quoi qu'il devait se passer, il ne devait faire aucun bruit et rester cacher. Ils essayèrent de le distraire pour ne pas qu'il entende les cris suivit de bruits de tires. Mais les bruits se rapprochèrent.

-Allez les gars, c'est la dernière pièce, il y a forcément le roi, la reine et leur morveux.

La porte de la chambre fut détruite assez rapidement. Les ennemis virent fasse à eux le roi et la reine avec des armes en mains, mais aucune trace de leur fils.

-Ah vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que l'on tomberait sur eux. Allez inutile de résister, il n'y a plus que vous encore en vie. Dit l'un des hommes en riant.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Quel est votre but ? Demanda Minato

-Oula c'est qu'il est curieux notre petit roi. Tu veux que je te réponde ? De toute manière tu vas mourir. On veut nous aussi régner, on va détruire cette monarchie, tous ces rois et reines qui se croient tout permis, et nous régnerons à notre tour mais cette fois dans la peur, je veux voir tout ce peuple se prosterner devant nous. AHAHAHA.

-Juste un besoin de rébellion ? Vous êtes malades, vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir ? Certainement pas, même si vous nous tuez, vous vous ferez attraper quoi qu'il arrive. Dit Kushina hors d'elle.

-Vous avez vu ça ? La princesse s'énerve. Dit, ce qui semblait être le chef, en rigolant.

Il reprit plus sérieusement.

-Bon on pas que ça à faire, mais en tout cas, cette attaque va marquer l'histoire puisque vous êtes les plus puissants. Où se trouve votre morveux ? Que ça m'évite de le chercher ?

-Inutile, il n'est pas ici. Répondit froidement Minato.

-Tant pis, on va vous tuer et après l'avoir trouvé on va s'amuser avec lui. Allez-y les gars.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase, les deux parents ne voulaient surtout pas qu'ils trouvent leur fils et ils étaient prêt à mourir pour le protéger. En voyant leurs assaillants s'approcher, ils se cachèrent derrière un meuble en tirant dans leur direction. Certains tombaient en hurlant, d'autres n'eurent pas le temps. Ils semblaient plus nombreux que ce que Minato avait vu plus tôt.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ils n'eurent pas assez de munition. Cela fit rire le chef du groupe ennemi, qui s'approcha d'eux.

-Allez, je vais être sympa qui veut mourir avant ? Ou alors on va d'abord s'amuser avec toi ma jolie, devant ton cher et tendre. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les gars ?

Plusieurs réponses approuvant ses dires se firent entendre. Minato se mit devant sa femme pour la protéger.

-Vous ne la toucherez pas.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, dans tous les cas vous allez tous mourir, donc autant s'amuser une dernière fois non ?

-Vous êtes malade.

Le chef allait répliquer, mais il entendit les sirènes des secours en train de se rapprocher.

-Tu as de la chance princesse, on ne va pas avoir le temps de jouer avec toi, on seulement vite en finir avec vous, et vous les gars, cherchez le gosse.

Le chef les garda en joue avec son arme en espérant avoir le temps de trouver le gosse pour le montrer à ses parents.

Un cri aigu retenti à sa gauche, un de ses sbires avait trouvé l'enfant et l'avait soulevé par le bras.

-Je le tiens

-NARUTO. Crièrent les parents

-Maman, Papa, aidez-moi. Pleura l'enfant.

Ils voulurent esquisser un mouvement, mais un geste du chef avec son arme les en empêcha.

-LACHEZ-MOI. Naruto réussit à donner un coup de pied à l'homme qui le tenait, qui le relacha par réflex, laissant tomber Naruto, qui en se relevant voulu courir vers ses parents, mais le chef tourna son arme vers lui et tira dans son genou. Il hurla de douleur et tomba inconscient.

-NON NARUTO, je vous en prie, ne le tuez pas, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Supplia sa mère en pleure.

-S'en prendre à un enfant de 4 ans, comment pouvez-vous. Cracha avec hargne Minato.

-Le laisser en vie ? Il est votre successeur, ce qui veut dire que si je le laisse en vie, à 18 ans il reprendra votre pouvoir, et justement je veux détruire la monarchie, quel serait donc mon intérêt à le laisser en vie. De toute façon vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire. A dieu.

Deux coups de feu retentirent…

* * *

A l'approche des secours, Fugaku n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le château était en ruine, impossible qu'un survivant s'y trouve. Il pria tout de même pour que ses précieux amis et leur fils soient en vie.

Une fois le feu éteint, ils entrèrent dans le château et n'y découvrirent que la mort. Les cadavres étaient calcinés. Impossible de reconnaitre de qui il s'agissait. Aucune identification des corps étaient possible.

* * *

 _1 semaine plus tard_ :

Cette semaine fut difficile pour le monde entier. En ce jour, l'enterrement du roi, de la reine et de leur fils eu lieu.

La famille Uchiha était bien entendu présente.

Les funérailles étaient terminées mais la famille était toujours devant les 3 stèles présentes.

Sasuke était en pleur devant la tombe de son ami, sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi Sasuke.

-Non c'est trop cruel, pourquoi sont-ils morts ? Naruto mon meilleur ami, j'ai été méchant avec lui.

Son vocabulaire à son âge étonnait toujours mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

-Petit-frère…

-Je ferai tout pour retrouver les coupables. Dit Fugaku.

-Je l'espère mon chéri.

Ils restèrent là encore un moment avant de rentrer chez eux, avec une énorme tristesse.

...

* * *

Note auteur : Qu'avez-vous pensez du prologue ? Mérite-t-il une suite ? En espérant que ça vous ait plu, j'attends vos avis

Bisous à tous


	2. Chapitre 1 - Rencontre

Titre : Un prince déchu

Auteur : Jojo-Shadow, Jojo pour les intimes ;)

Disclaimer : ça n'a toujours pas changé : Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Merci pour vos commentaires :) Je devais poster ce chapitre samedi dernier, mais à cause d'une coupure de courant, j'ai dû tout reprendre vu que je n'avais pas enregistré, malheur il m'a pris mdr

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : Rencontre

15 ans étaient passés depuis la tragédie de Konoha. Le peuple et même le monde entier furent anéantis pendant un moment. Ils furent tout de même obligés d'avancer lorsqu'un nouveau roi vint au pouvoir. Il fut élu par le conseil, ce que beaucoup désapprouvèrent car cet homme n'en avait rien à faire du peuple, il voulait seulement la gloire, le pouvoir. Il s'agissait de Danzo, un homme sans scrupule qui se fiche du peuple. Malheureusement personne n'eut son mot à dire, pas même les plus grandes familles hiérarchiques, ce que beaucoup ne comprirent pas. D'autres dirent qu'il s'agissait d'un complot, qu'il était coupable de la mort de leur souverain. Mais impossible de protester.

La famille Uchiha était toujours à la tête de la police. Sasuke Uchiha, le plus jeune de la famille, aujourd'hui âgé de dix-neuf ans, était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Mesurant, tout comme son père, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, toujours cette coupe de cheveux encadrant son visage et partant en pique à l'arrière. Toujours une peau blanche, seul son regard avait changé, sombre et froid, où toute la candeur avait disparu, mais où seul la colère était lisible, parfois la tristesse, mais la douceur apparaissant lorsque son regard se posait sur sa famille.

Il portait un pantalon noir cintré avec des chaussures en cuirs noirs. Une chemise grise foncé avec le col ouvert et par-dessus un veston manche courte noir et il tenait un blazer à la main. Le reste de ses affaires étaient déjà dans la voiture.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il était sorti de l'école de police, intégrant les rangs de son père tout comme son frère l'avait fait quelques années avant lui.

Ce jour était important pour lui. Aujourd'hui il devait partir pendant une période indéterminée pour retrouver une source qui apparemment aurait des indices sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze ans.

Actuellement il se trouvait devant sa maison à dire au revoir à sa famille, une voiture derrière lui avec un chauffeur l'attendait pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport.

-Fais bien attention mon chéri.

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je m'inquièterai toujours pour mon poussin.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde.

Après une dernière embrassade il monta dans la voiture, en route vers le lieu qu'on lui avait indiqué il y a quelques jours. Aucun coupable n'a pu être arrêté, aucuns indices. Et là une source se présentait, il n'allait pas laisser échapper sa chance de trouver les coupables qui ont fait ce massacre. Il était prêt à tout pour les retrouver. Durant son voyage, il serait tout simplement lui-même le jeune riche entrant tout juste dans la police, mais il se ferait passer pour un ripou.

* * *

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans problème. Après que son chauffeur l'ait conduit jusqu'au jet privé de la famille, tout s'était déroulé comme attendu. Il était environ 20 heures et il venait tout juste d'arriver dans la chambre de l'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour plusieurs jours. Il se trouvait actuellement à Oto no kuni, ville connue pour attirer tous les riches qui font affaires dans le trafic, que ça soit d'armes, de drogues, et même d'humains, et encore pleins d'autres trafics en tous genres. Que des personnes corrompues, c'est pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha était là sous son vrai nom, pouvant de ce fait, se faire passer pour un policier corrompu. La famille Uchiha étant reconnu à travers le monde entier, même en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait rapidement été reconnu.

Il se vêtit d'un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate noir et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers les portes extérieures de l'hôtel où se trouvait un chauffeur attitré par l'hôtel qui l'attendait. Il avait rendez-vous avec la source qu'on lui avait indiqué. Ils devaient se rejoindre dans un restaurant de la ville assez reconnus, mais étant une ville qui attirait que des personnes corrompues, il n'y aurait pas de questions sur ces deux personnes qui se rencontreraient même si Sasuke ne savait pas à qui il aurait à faire.

La route jusqu'au restaurant dura environ vingt minutes. Arrivé sur place, il observa les lieux. Il était dans un coin de la ville où il y avait peu de monde, mais un endroit très chic. Le restaurant en lui-même était très attirant. Très lumineux, les devantures étaient en or et l'intérieur semblait également sublime.

Un portier lui ouvrit la porte et il se dirigea vers l'homme se trouvant devant son cahier où il devait surement être noté les noms des personnes ayant réservées.

-Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenu dans notre fabuleux restaurant au cœur du village d'Oto. Avez-vous une réservation ?

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel, mais je ne sais pas à quel nom a été faite la réservation.

-Oui bien entendu Uchiha-san, nous avons été prévenu de votre arrivé, veuillez me suivre. Votre rendez-vous ne va pas tarder.

Sasuke suivit l'homme qui l'accompagna dans un coin isolé loin des regards indiscrets.

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, une personne se présenta devant lui. Il le reconnu rapidement, il s'agissait du chef de la ville, il s'agissait de la seule ville qui ne connaissait pas la monarchie mais plutôt un chef. L'homme devant lui se prénommait Orochimaru, de long cheveux noirs, des yeux verts entourés d'un maquillage violet. Il était pâle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il portait un kimono typiquement chinois.

Tout en souriant il s'adressa à lui :

-Uchiha-san, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Sasuke se leva et ils se serrèrent la main

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi également.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Après avoir tout d'abord commandé de quoi boire, Orochimaru débuta la conversation :

-J'espère que la ville vous plait Uchiha-san ?

-Je n'ai pas encore pu la visiter correctement, je viens tout juste d'arrive, mais je suis là pour quelques jours, j'en aurai l'occasion.

-Si vous me le permettez, je vous montrerez des endroits intéressants.

-J'en serai ravi.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent et ils parlèrent pour apprendre à se connaitre. Ils en profitèrent également pour choisir leur repas.

-Alors Uchiha-san, vous avez demandé à me rencontrer par rapport à une tragédie qui eut lieu il y a plusieurs années ?

-En effet, j'ai appris que vous étiez une source sûre et que vous auriez des éléments pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Êtes-vous là en tant que flic ? La voix d'Orochimaru devint plus sombre

-Non aucunement.

-Pourquoi alors ? Je cherche à comprendre, je ne veux pas qu'une affaire qui attire les flics puissent les attirer dans mes petites affaires.

-Je comprends tout à fait, mais je ne suis pas là en tant que policier. La famille qui a été tué était des amis à ma famille, leur fils était mon meilleur ami. J'aimerai trouver les coupables et pouvoir me venger. Vous devinez bien que si je fais ces recherches en tant que flic je ne pourrai pas me venger correctement.

-Oui je vois. Répondit Orochimaru, un sourire vicieux apparaissant.

-Que pouvez-vous me raconter ?

-Ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Votre prix sera le mien.

-Vous devinez bien que l'argent, je n'en manque pas. Mais je voudrai que vous assistiez à des ventes aux enchères que j'organise demain soir. Je voudrai également que vous repartiez avec un lot. Celui que vous désirez.

-Quels genres de lots mettez-vous aux enchères ?

Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Sasuke resta sur ses gardes. Mais pour retrouver les coupables, il ferait tout, même si comme il a dit à Orochimaru qu'il n'était pas là en tant que policier, en réalité c'était le cas. Il n'était pas fou pour arrêter les coupables seul. Coupable qui avait anéanti la famille Namikaze les mieux protégés au monde.

-J'ai récolté un peu partout dans le monde des êtres exceptionnels qui vont être vendu pour servir d'esclave ou tout autre lubie à mes clients.

-Des êtres humains ?

-Oui et pour me prouver votre bonne foi je souhaite que vous achetiez un de mes lots, je vous laisse le choix.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Au final il accepta tout en se disant que rien ne l'empêcher de libérer cette personne.

Le diner se termina tranquillement et après une dernière poignée de main ils se séparèrent. Ils se reverraient le lendemain, son chauffeur saurait où le conduire d'après Orochimaru.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il ne contacta pas sa famille, n'étant pas sûr à 100% qu'il n'était pas sur écoute. Sa famille savait qu'ils n'auraient pas de ses nouvelles. Il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques. Il prit une douche et se coucha.

Le lendemain, le petit-déjeuner lui fut livré en chambre à sa demande. Après une bonne douche et s'être habillé, il demanda à son chauffeur de lui faire un peu le tour de la ville. La ville était très jolie, elle semblait divisée en deux, d'un côté les bâtiments de haut standing et de l'autre le côté campagnard avec ses petites maisonnettes pas loin d'un fleuve et d'une forêt.

La journée fut tranquille pour Sasuke : balade pour repérer les lieux, restaurant, puis retour à l'hôtel à attendre l'heure de son rendez-vous. Celle-ci arrive vite. Son chauffeur le récupéra et le mena à un casino où déjà beaucoup de monde étaient présents. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, un homme de la sécurité, au vu de ses vêtements, l'accosta et lui dit de le suivre, qu'il était attendu par Orochimaru-sama.

Il suivit l'homme habillé en noir à travers la salle remplie de différents jeux de casino, que ça soit des tables de poker, des machines à sous, etc.

Ils arrivèrent au fond de la salle où une porte d'ascenseur était discrètement dissimulée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme appuya sur le niveau – 2.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit hall, où un autre homme en noir se trouvait comme pour barrer la route pour protéger la pièce qui se trouvait derrière lui après la porte. Devant lui se trouvait une table avec un ordinateur et différents tiroirs.

Ils lui signalèrent qu'il allait devoir laisser son téléphone portable et devoir être fouillé. Lorsque tout ça fut fait, ils le laissèrent entrer dans la pièce. Il remarqua que différentes personnalités, que ça soit des politiciens, des personnes riches, hommes et femmes étaient déjà présents. Sasuke en reconnu plusieurs. Il vit une estrade, là où le « spectacle » de la soirée va se passer et plusieurs chaises au-devant de cette « scène ».

Il ne put en voir d'avantage, qu'un autre homme, mais différent de ceux en noirs, vint l'accoster. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il avait des cheveux grisonnant pouvant faire penser à un homme d'un âge mur, mais au vu de son visage, il ne devait pas passer la trentaine. Il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et s'adressa à Sasuke.

-Uchiha-san, je me présente, je suis Kabuto Yakushi, je travaille pour Orochimaru-sama, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

-Orochimaru-sama vous attends plus loin. Veuillez me suivre.

Ils prirent des escaliers qui les mettaient un peu plus en hauteurs que les chaises plus bas. Là se trouvaient les personnes les plus connus dans la politique et voulant surement être discret.

-Aaah Sasuke-kun, enfin te voilà ! Dit Orochimaru un grand sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke tiqua à l'appellation et au tutoiement.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

-Non aucunement.

-Bien alors. J'espère que la soirée va te plaire et que tu trouveras ton bonheur parmi les lots que je propose. Installe-toi donc.

Il fit comme demandé. Orochimaru prit le micro que son homme de main lui tendait et fit son annonce habituelle.

-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à cette nouvelle vente aux enchères. Comme vous le savez tous, je n'organise cette soirée qu'une fois par an pour me laisser le temps de trouver des lots qui peuvent vous plaire. Il me semble que tout le monde est arrivé, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer cette magnifique soirée. Je tiens à rappeler quelques règles. Les enchères vont débuter à 650 800 yens (1). Vous pouvez acheter autant de lot que vous souhaitez. Vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez mais vous les récupèrerez au moment de votre départ. Mon associé Kabuto Yakushi que vous connaissez tous va faire les présentations des différents qui arriveront comme d'habitude un par un. Passez tous une bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien. Orochimaru rit à la fin de sa phrase.

Il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Sasuke et ils assistèrent à cette soirée. Les lots arrivaient l'un après l'autre. Ils étaient dans des cages, au départ cachés sous un drap durant la présentation, puis exposés aux yeux de tous. Ils étaient tous jeunes, des enfants, des adolescents ou des jeunes adultes mais jamais plus vieux. Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui leur arriverait une fois aux mains de ces hommes et femmes riches. Il se promit tout de même qu'après être retourné chez lui, il ferait tout pour les libérer et pour arrêter ce trafic.

La soirée continua, environ deux heures étaient passées. Sasuke avait beaucoup observé mais ne c'était toujours pas décidé à acheter.

-Eh bien eh bien Sasuke-kun, la soirée touche bientôt à sa fin, et je vois que tu n'as toujours acquis aucun de ces lots.

Il ne répondit pas à cette provocation, puisque s'en était clairement une. D'après Kabuto il n'en restait plus que cinq.

Sasuke avait essayé d'acheter un de ces cinq pauvres gosses mais sans succès. Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il mise tout ce qu'il avait porté avec lui sur ce dernier lot.

-Tu auras peut-être une chance avec le dernier lot, il a un visage d'ange mais un handicap.

-Un handicap ?

-Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, mais attention à toi, il s'agit du dernier lot.

Il se reconcentra sur la scène où la dernière cage cachée par un drap fut apportée.

-Mesdames et Monsieurs, voici notre dernier lot. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme qu'Orochimaru-sama a en sa possession depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il a un visage d'ange avec un regard qui semble par moment très félin mais jeune homme est très craintif et docile, vous n'aurez aucun soucis d'obéissance. Petit inconvénient ou avantage, selon comme vous le voyez, il est muet, depuis que nous l'avons en notre possession, il n'a pas émis un seul son. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir.

Le drap fut levé de la cage. En son centre se trouvait un jeune homme en caleçon comme tous les autres où on pouvait clairement voir sur sa peau des cicatrices montrant les sévices qu'il avait vécu. Au vu de sa corpulence, il ne devait pas être bien grand. Il avait également des cheveux lui arrivant à mi-dos et aussi noirs que Sasuke. Son visage n'était pas visible, du fait que ses cheveux le dissimulaient bien. Les hommes se trouvant autour de la cage, bâtons en main, les firent passer entre les barreaux et bousculèrent le jeune. Ce dernier releva son visage où trois cicatrices de chaque côtés de ses joues étaient présentent lui donnant un aspect félin. Il semblait plus jeune que Sasuke. Mais ce qui choqua ce dernier furent ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient remplis de larmes. En effet, ces derniers étaient bleus azurs lui rappelant ceux de son défunt ami.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il ne put détacher son regard du jeune homme. Malgré tout, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité furent les différentes personnes qui essayaient de l'acheter.

Il reprit ses esprits en se disant qu'il était impossible que ça soit son ami, tout abord parce qu'il semblait beaucoup plus jeune que lui, ensuite qu'il n'était pas blond et enfin il n'avait pu s'en sortir dans cet attentat d'il y a quinze ans.

Le débat pour pouvoir l'acheter dura bien dix minutes, jusqu'à que Kabuto fasse une annonce en pointant une personne au fond de la salle :

-Adjugé à 2 800 500 yens(2) à Monsieur au fond de la salle.

Sasuke ne comprit tout d'abord pas, mais Orochimaru lui confirma :

-Félicitations à toi Sasuke-kun, je pensais que tu allais repartir sans rien.

Il sous-entendait autant le lot que les informations qu'il était venu chercher. Le lot en question étaient raccompagnés dans une salle adjacente celle où ils se trouvaient et où tous les autres lots devaient se trouver.

-Je vous remercie à tous pour cette soirée et je vous invite à continuer la soirée avec le buffet que je vous offre. Dit Orochimaru à l'adresse de tout le monde.

Puis il s'adressa au jeune homme brun.

-Suis-moi, je dois répondre à certaines de tes questions.

Ils se dirigèrent là où tous les lots se trouvaient. Sasuke remarqua différentes personnes en train d'accrocher des pancartes à chaque cage. Il put constater qu'il s'agissait des noms correspondant aux acheteurs, ayant une très bonne mémoire, il nota mentalement le maximum de noms qu'il pouvait voir, en se disant qu'une fois rentrait chez lui, il ferait tout son possible pour les libérer ces pauvres enfants et arrêter le trafic d'Orochimaru.

Ils s'installèrent loin des oreilles indiscrètes sur des chaises un peu plus loin.

-Vas-y, pose moi tes questions.

-Que savez-vous de l'attaque qu'il y a eu il y a quinze ans contre la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki ?

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je crois qu'une organisation est à l'origine de ça, ils se font appeler l'Akatsuki.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Ça, je ne peux te répondre, tu vas devoir chercher par toi-même, ce que je peux te dire en tout cas, c'est que même s'ils agissent pour leur propres idéaux, généralement ils passent à l'action lorsqu'ils sont payés.

-Quelqu'un les aurait payé pour les tuer ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-Je ne sais pas, tu vas devoir chercher.

Sasuke le remercia tout de même. En quinze en d'enquête ils n'avaient jamais eu ces informations.

-Viens, retournons voir ton lot.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la cage, l'enfant se trouvant dedans était recroquevillé dans un coin.

-A-t-il un nom ?

-Je ne crois pas, ceux qui me l'ont vendu, m'ont dit qu'il était amnésique, et en plus de ça, ne parlant pas, cela n'a pu être confirmé.

-Qui vous l'a vendu ?

-Est-ce un interrogatoire Monsieur l'inspecteur ? Demanda Orochimaru avec un rictus mauvais.

-Non je souhaite juste connaitre ce que j'ai acheté.

-Tu vas le découvrir toi-même. En ce qui concerne la personne qui me l'a vendu, cela ne te regarde pas. Je tiens à rester discret sur les collaborateurs avec lesquels je travaille.

-Aucun de ces gosses n'a jamais tenté de s'enfuir ?

-Nous les droguons, mais cela est déjà arrivé en effet, mais nous les rattrapons vite, vu qu'ils sont encore sous l'effet de la drogue.

Sasuke devait se contenir, comme il rêvait de lui passer les menottes ou d'au moins le tabasser, vu ses actes atroces.

-J'ai cru comprendre que cela faisait plusieurs années que vous l'aviez en votre possession, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vendu avant ?

-Parce qu'il me plaisait beaucoup, il s'agissait de mon jouet préféré, donc tu te doutes bien que je ne comptais pas m'en séparer.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

La conversation se termina là. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et chacun pouvait repartir avec ce qu'ils avaient acheté.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Sasuke de récupérer son bien, ce fut son chauffeur qui le porta pour lui. Il le mit sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre, l'enfant se laissa faire, il avait sûrement perdu connaissance à cause des drogues qu'on lui avait donné.

Ils sortirent par une porte à l'arrière pour ne pas être vu, même si les habitants de la ville avaient l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Sasuke et son lot furent installés à l'arrière de la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet, Sasuke n'osa jeter un regard au corps étendu près de lui.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, s'agissant de l'hôtel d'Orochimaru, le chauffeur n'hésita pas à prendre le jeune homme sur son épaule une nouvelle fois, et passa devant le standardiste qui ne s'en formalisa aucunement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke, une fois la porte ouverte, le chauffeur posa sa charge sur le canapé présent dans la pièce.

Une fois que le chauffeur fut parti, Sasuke prit une couverture qu'il posa sur le jeune homme. Il partit en attendant prendre sa douche. Il resta dans la salle de bain un quart d'heure, l'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Malgré tout, il dut sortir de ce moment de détente en sursautant après avoir entendu un bruit sourd dans la pièce extérieure, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Remettant ses idées en place, il se leva d'un bond.

-Et merde.

Il enfila rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille, et sortie encore trempés, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se sécher.

Il vit le jeune homme, qui jusque-là dormait, bien réveillé, regardant tout autour de lui apeuré.

-Eh, calme-toi. Sasuke essaya de le calmer, mais cela eu l'effet inverse.

Le jeune qui s'était réveillé en sursaut en ne reconnaissant pas la voix, n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un autre jeune homme, en le remarquant enfin, il prit encore plus peur et s'éloigna le plus possible de celui-ci. Seul soucis, la pièce n'était pas non plus géante et il fut vite acculé contre un mur.

-N'ait pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Lui dit Sasuke en lui tendant la main.

Le brun devant lui n'attrapa pas sa main, mais alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Il y a de quoi manger si tu as faim, je te mets ça sur la table basse, n'hésite pas à en manger et ne reste pas dans ce coin, installe-toi sur le canapé si tu souhaites dormir et même seulement t'asseoir.

Sasuke avait l'impression de parler à un sourd. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu ou si au moins ce dernier le comprenait. Il fit quand même ce qu'il lui a dit. Il mit la nourriture sur la table basse, pas très loin de lui. Ne voulant pas plus l'effrayer il alla dans sa chambre. Il ne pourrait pas fuir l'établissement étant fait de sorte qu'il se trouvait dans la meilleure suite de l'hôtel, seul à l'étage, et le seul moyen de descendre était un code à taper à l'ascenseur, code que la personne dans le coin de la pièce, n'avait pas.

Il se dit qu'il allait le laisser tranquille pour la soirée et qu'il verrait le lendemain, n'ayant rien de prévu, il allait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme.

* * *

https:*/*www*.*pinterest*.*fr*/*pin*/82824080631395176/*?autologin*=true (tenue de Sasuke quand il dit au revoir à sa famille, sans les étoiles pour le lien)

(1) 650 800 yens = 5 020,93 euros

(2) 2 800 500 yens = 21 605,90 euros

Note auteur : Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser :)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Questions

Titre : Un prince déchu

Auteur : Jojo-Shadow - Jojo

Disclaimer : Encore Masashi Kishimoto

Note : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : Questions

Le lendemain de son achat, Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit, il regarda l'heure sur son portable sur la table de chevet lui indiquant qu'il était huit heures et demie.

Il s'étira doucement, puis se rappela soudain de la soirée de la veille. Il se leva donc, portant seulement son jogging.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce principale. En ouvrant la porte, son regard se porta directement sur le canapé où il avait installé une couverture et de la nourriture sur la table basse.

Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de nourritures, le jeune homme l'ayant mangé. En revanche, plus de couverture sur le canapé, et personne dessus. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le jeune homme brun dans un coin de la pièce, la couverture sur lui.

Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, Sasuke alla discrètement vers le téléphone de la chambre pour commander un petit-déjeuner bien consistant.

En attendant de le recevoir, il s'installa sur une chaise et fixa la forme au sol. Une demi-heure plus tard quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-Service de chambre.

Le bruit réveilla le jeune, Sasuke n'y fit pas attention et alla récupérer ce qu'il avait commandé.

Il posa le tout sur la table et se tourna vers le jeune brun :

-J'ai pris de quoi manger si ça t'intéresse.

Le jeune en face regarda curieusement cet homme qui lui avait laissé à manger et de quoi dormir. Cette personne qui n'avait pas encore était méchante avec lui. Devait-il se méfier ? Il lui proposait gentiment à manger.

Il se leva doucement et s'approcha. Sasuke le regarda faire discrètement, lui s'était servi un café et venait tout juste de le commencer.

Le jeune aux longs cheveux brun garda une distance avec l'Uchiha et se servit doucement, il attrapa un croissant qu'il mangea lentement, comme s'il n'était autorisé à ne manger que ça, il le dégusta.

-Tu peux manger ce que tu veux.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, lorsque le jeune se servait, il fixait Sasuke, comme s'il voulait voir qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtise. Ce petit manège dura cinq minutes, puis au final il se servit en voyant qu'on ne lui disait plus rien.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, ce petit manège dura un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à que Sasuke décide de lancer la conversation, même s'il savait l'autre muet, il comprenait tout de même ce qu'il lui disait.

-Il va falloir que je te prête des vêtements, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester en caleçon.

Le jeune se regarda puis releva son regard azur sur Sasuke, qui était toujours déstabilisé par ce regard.

-As-tu un nom ? Hochement négatif de la tête.

-Tu connais ton âge ou d'où tu viens ?

A nouveau la réponse fut négative. Sasuke soupira.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke, je suis ton nouveau « propriétaire ».

Il avait dit ce dernier mot en grimaçant. Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs acquiesça comprenant tout à fait ce qui lui était dit. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui obéir quoi qu'il lui ordonne, il ne voulait pas se prendre encore des coups parce qu'il faisait son rebelle.

-Nous allons rester dans cette ville encore trois jours, puis nous retournerons à Konoha. Je vais te chercher des vêtements, ils t'iront grand mais ça sera suffisant pour le moment. Je vais te montrer la salle de bain pour que tu puisses te doucher. Il n'y aura pas de soucis avec ça ?

Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il savait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Il va falloir que je te donne un nom en attendant que l'on retrouve le tien. Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant tu ne sortiras pas de cette suite, on ne sait jamais.

Il accompagna ensuite le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui expliqua rapidement comment la douche fonctionnait, lui sorti une serviette et posa des vêtements, jogging gris et tee-shirt noir près du lavabo, puis il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dans la salle de bain, le jeune s'approcha du miroir et se regarda, il attrapa une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, puis fixa son corps qui était maigre, on pouvait voir ses côtes et des cicatrices, preuves des sévices qu'il avait connus durant plusieurs années.

Il leva le seul vêtement qu'il portait et entra dans la douche, où il se lava minutieusement comme on lui avait appris chez un de ses anciens propriétaires.

* * *

Du côté de Sasuke, il était installé sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable sur les jambes. Il écrivait tout ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivée dans cette ville.

Il entendit l'eau coulée, le jeune, qui avait peur de lui la veille, semblait moins effrayé aujourd'hui. Il se rappela de la présentation faite par Kabuto, il s'agissait d'une personne docile avec aucun souci d'obéissance. En se rappelant ces mots, il serra les points. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des enfants ? En se souvenant des cicatrices sur le corps du jeune homme, cela faisait des années qu'il était maltraité. Il souhaitait pouvoir l'aider, retrouver sa famille et lui rendre sa liberté. Pour le moment il resterait avec lui tant qu'il ne trouverait rien sur lui qui pourrait le libérer de ce monde.

L'eau arrêta de couler et lui retourna à son rapport. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le brun aux longs cheveux en sortie, fraichement lavé et habillé. Un peu débraillé, comme si cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était plus habillé. Il avait encore les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, c'est pourquoi Sasuke lui proposa de lui faire couper les cheveux.

Le jeune ne refusa pas, de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait lui obéir. Sasuke remarqua également qu'il boitait légèrement.

-Tu as mal à la jambe ?

Le jeune brun secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula de sorte que Sasuke continua son rapport pendant que son nouveau bien était assis au sol et le fixait.

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

Le jeune secoua encore une fois négativement de la tête.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de refuser à chaque fois que je te propose quelque chose, tu peux choisir si tu veux.

Il lui tendit le menu de l'hôtel où les photos des plats proposés se trouvaient. Il attrapa doucement la carte et regarda attentivement les photos. Puis, hésitant, il montra une image à Sasuke.

-Des ramens ? Pas de problème.

Il prit le téléphone de la chambre et commanda à la réception deux bols de ramens. Ceux-ci arrivèrent assez rapidement. Il donna un bol au jeune homme et garda le sien entre ses mains. Ils mangèrent en silence comme pour le petit-déjeuner. Sasuke arrêta de manger en fixant le narutomaki présent dans son bol. Le jeune en le voyant arrêter de manger le fixa. Sasuke détourna son regard sur un autre ingrédient présent dans son bol : des pousses de bambous. Il les fixa lentement puis releva son regard.

-Je vais t'appeler Menma.

Le jeune homme se prénommant Menma pencha la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir, puis enregistra le nom dans sa mémoire.

Ils restèrent le reste de la journée dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le lendemain matin, on toqua à sa porte. Sasuke alla ouvrir et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la personne face à lui :

-Orochimaru-san ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles des invités ? Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

-Désolé, c'est que je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui.

Il se décala pour laisser passer Orochimaru. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur Menma qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant en le fixant.

-J'espère que ta nouvelle acquisition est obéissante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Sasuke essaya de détourner la conversation de Menma.

-Je voulais simplement te rendre visite et voir comment cela se passait avec lui et si tu étais content de ton achat.

-Oui il n'y a aucun souci.

-Combien de temps restes-tu encore ici ?

-Il me restait encore deux jours, mais je pense rentrer plus tôt, sûrement ce soir.

-Pourquoi cette précipitation ?

-Ma mère est tombée malade, mon frère et mon père travaillant, je souhaite être à ses côtés pour m'occuper d'elle.

-Rien de grave ?

-Non rien de grave mais je préfère tout de même être à ses côtés.

-Je trouve ça bien dommage que tu partes si rapidement, de plus j'aurai bien voulu profiter une dernière fois de ce magnifique jeune homme. Dit-il en fixant Menma et se léchant les lèvres faisant trembler ce dernier.

En réalité, sa mère n'était pas malade et Sasuke n'avait au départ pas prévu de partir si tôt, mais en voyant Orochimaru se rapprocher de lui un peu plus il c'était décidé en le voyant devant sa porte. Et son idée de partir tôt se confirma lorsqu'il vit Orochimaru fixait Menma d'une façon qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Je suis désolé, mais je termine de rassembler mes affaires et je ne vais pas tarder à partir, je tiens à vous remercier pour les informations que j'ai reçu grâce à vous et pour cette acquisition.

-Il est inutile de me remercier, j'espère que tu reviendras ici bientôt avec celui-là. Dit-il en montrant Menma d'un mouvement de tête.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Orochimaru partit. Sasuke se tourna vers l'autre personne qui le regarda effrayé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si je devais revenir ici, tu ne viendras pas avec moi.

Menma fut soulagé.

-En revanche, nous allons vraiment partir aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, contacta l'accueil qui fit venir un chauffeur pour les conduire à l'aéroport.

Durant le trajet, Sasuke n'eut pas le choix d'attacher les mains de Menma avec des menottes et d'y insérer également une corde qu'il attrapa pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Lorsqu'ils étaient en public, Sasuke avait mis une veste sur les mains de Menma afin que personne ne voie.

Lorsque le chauffeur les déposa à l'aéroport, le jeune Uchiha envoya un message à son frère pour le prévenir de son retour précipité.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le guichet pour se présenter afin de pouvoir aller dans son jet qui serait conduit par le même pilote qu'à l'aller.

Tout au long de ces démarches, Menma ne l'avait pas quitté, ayant des menottes et une corde que Sasuke tenait dans sa main. De toute manière il n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir non plus, de peur qu'Orochimaru le récupère.

Dans le jet, Sasuke le détacha. Le vol se déroula sans encombre. Sa famille ne savait pas qu'il ne revenait pas seul, il leur expliquerait en temps voulu.

Durant ce trajet, il aurait voulu faire des recherches sur Menma mais il n'avait rien pour débuter vu qu'il n'avait eu aucune information et que ce dernier ne parler pas. En y réfléchissant, il commença des recherches sur la disparition d'enfants muets. Il retrouva trois enfants disparus muets, mais aucuns ne correspondaient à la description de Menma, aucun des trois n'avaient les yeux azurs. Il aurait très bien pu penser à Naruto vu ses yeux, mais si c'était vraiment lui, ne l'aurait-il pas reconnu ? De plus, il n'était pas muet et il n'avait pas ces marques sur les joues même si au final elles avaient surement étaient faites à la suite de tortures.

Il regarda ce dernier qui était assis dans un des sièges du jet, les jambes repliées sur lui, ses bras les entourant. Il portait un jogging et un pull ainsi qu'un bonnet où ses longs cheveux dépassaient et n'avait pas pu être caché vu l'épaisseur et la longueur de la chevelure. Il se dit que lorsqu'ils rentreraient il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour retrouver sa famille.

A se poser toute sorte de questions, Sasuke ne vit pas le temps passer. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés seulement lorsqu'il sentit l'avion se poser, il n'avait même pas entendu la voix du pilote qui annonçait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir.

Il se leva lorsque l'avion s'arrêta, Menma le regarda faire. Il le vit attraper encore une fois des menottes et une corde et par pur réflexe, il lui tendit ses poignets que Sasuke attacha. Il lui demanda gentiment de lui suivre. Les hôtesses présentent s'occupèrent de ses bagages et eux allèrent aux portes de sorties où, normalement, au moins son frère l'y attendait.

Il le repéra assez rapidement, celui-ci était en effet seul et l'avait également facilement repéré. Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent du plus vieux, enfin l'un des deux jeunes n'avaient pas le choix de suivre le premier.

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent, puis le plus âgé se tourna vers le brun accompagnant son frère. Il le détailla, il ne put voir son visage car celui-ci était baissé vers ses pieds. En revanche, même si une veste était posée sur les mains de l'inconnu, il comprit rapidement que ce dernier était attaché.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est une longue histoire, lorsque nous serons rentrés, je vous expliquerai tout.

-Tu peux au moins me dire s'il est en lien avec toute cette histoire ?

-Non il est inoffensif, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Après avoir récupéré les bagages, ils allèrent tous vers la voiture qui les attendait, où le chauffeur installa les bagages dans le coffre, puis se mit derrière le volant, Itachi à ses côtés et les deux plus jeunes derrière.

Le trajet dura une demi-heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils laissèrent le chauffeur s'occuper des bagages et eux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, Itachi l'ayant averti que ses parents étaient présents.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, après que les bagages aient été déposé dans l'entrée de la maison, il détacha Menma qui se frotta les poignets mais qui garda la tête baissée.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent dans le salon où ils savaient que les parents se trouvaient, Menma ne sachant quoi faire et n'ayant reçu aucun ordre, préféra rester dans l'entrée ne voulant pas faire de bêtise en suivant son maitre.

-Sasuke mon chéri, tout va bien ? Lui demanda sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui tout va bien maman.

-Pourquoi se retour précipité ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le patriarche.

-Avant tout il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un pour commencer les explications.

En disant ça il se retourna mais ne vit personne.

-Menma ?

Il retourna à l'entrée et le vit dans la même position qu'à leur arrivée. Il s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le bras

-Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant faire que ça de toute manière.

-Viens suis-moi, je vais te présenter à mes parents, n'ait pas peur, ils sont gentils comme tout.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Menma caché derrière Sasuke.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Menma. Dit-il en se décalant.

-Menma, je te présente Fugaku mon père, Mikoto ma mère et Itachi que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure, mon frère.

Menma jeta de brefs coups d'œil sans oser relever plus la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Sasuke ? Demanda Fugaku.

Asseyez-vous je vais tout vous raconter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit il leur raconta tout dans les moindre détails.

-Oh mon dieu, comment peuvent-ils faire ça à des enfants ?

-Maman, certains n'ont aucun scrupule. Au fait, tu travailles à l'hôpital demain ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je souhaiterai le faire examiner.

-Pas de problème, il faut que j'y sois pour neuf heures.

Après le massacre de la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki, Mikoto qui était mère au foyer, décida de reprendre ses études pour travailler dans le domaine de la santé. Elle était devenue un médecin généraliste travaillant dans le plus grand hôpital de Konoha sous les ordres de la chef de service, connue pour ses exploits dans les avancés de la médecine, Tsunade Senju.

Sasuke leur expliqua les différentes sortes de recherches qu'il avait essayé de faire, mais il n'avait rien pu apprendre de plus.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, si Menma s'était habitué à Sasuke, il n'était en revanche pas à l'aise avec les deux autres hommes de la famille car en plus le plus vieux de la famille lui ressemblait étrangement à un de ces anciens maitres qui avait été vraiment cruel avec lui, et en ce qui concerne la mère de famille, même s'il n'était pas complètement à l'aise, il ressentait toute la douceur qu'elle dégageait et se laissait donc par moment approcher sans que ça ne soit trop.

Après avoir mangés, même si Menma n'avait pas énormément mangé à cause de sa gêne d'être entouré de toutes ces personnes et d'être si bien traité, chacun alla se coucher. Sasuke installa dans sa chambre un futon au sol et lui prêta des vêtements pour dormir. Sasuke alla se changer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et dit à Menma de se changer ici en attendant, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois prêt pour la nuit, ils s'installèrent chacun sur le lit et dormir. Menma passa une partie de la nuit à guetter le moindre mouvement de son maitre alors que ce dernier avait rapidement rejoint les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva et porta son regard sur Menma. Il vit que ce dernier le fixait, déjà réveillé.

Il lui dit de se lever et de le suivre, ce qu'il fit comme d'habitude sans rechigner, en obéissant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Mikoto était déjà là, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Même s'ils avaient des personnes travaillant chez eux qui pouvaient le faire, Mikoto adorait cuisiner pour sa famille et le faisait donc le plus souvent possible lorsqu'elle avait le temps.

-Bonjour mon chéri, Menma. Dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonjour. Lui répondit Sasuke en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Pour ma part ça a été et toi Menma ?

La mère et le fils s'était tourné vers Menma qui ne sut où se mettre en voyant ces deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Il hocha la tête pour leur dire oui, de peur de les énerver s'ils savaient qu'il avait très peu dormi et mal car étant sur ses gardes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir profondément.

-Je suis contente alors.

-Où sont papa et Itachi ?

-Ils sont partis très tôt ce matin. Nous ne sommes que tous les trois et les servants.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'au moment où ils allèrent tous se préparer. Une fois prêts, ils furent accompagnés par le chauffeur jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Menma regarda tout autour de lui, Sasuke le regarda avec un sourire en coin, content qu'il se détende un peu.

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, ils suivirent Mikoto qui elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa chef. L'ayant prévenue la veille, cette dernière les attendait. Les personnes qu'ils croisèrent les saluèrent en reconnaissant la médecin.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau fut rapide. Une fois devant, après avoir toqué et avoir été autorisé à entrer, ils virent Tsunade Senju, une dame qui paraissait jeune alors que tous savait qu'elle avait plus que l'âge qu'elle paraissait avoir. Sasuke n'avait pas vu Tsunade depuis un moment, il la détailla, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, toujours blonde, les cheveux séparés en deux couettes basses, des yeux marrons, un losange sur le front et une énorme poitrine. Elle portait une blouse de médecin actuellement.

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

-Bonjour à vous tous. J'ai bien reçu ta requête Mikoto. Sasuke ! Gamin ça faisait longtemps.

-Tsunade-sama, je ne suis plus un gamin.

-Tu le seras toujours pour moi. Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Bon, soyons plus sérieux, on n'est pas ici pour rire.

 _« Il n'y a que vous qui riez là_ » Pensa Sasuke

-Le jeune homme que je dois ausculter, j'imagine que c'est celui qui est derrière toi ?

-En effet, il s'agit de Menma, il ne semble pas parler et a reçu d'importants sévices avant que je ne le récupère.

-Hum je vois, allez petit approche.

Menma eut peur, il ne voulait pas avancer, mais en voyant que son maitre ne disait rien et semblait même le pousser vers l'avant, il n'eut d'autres choix que d'avancer vers cette dame qui semblait effrayante, loin d'être douce comme Mikoto.

Menma avança tout tremblant, ce que tout le monde remarqua. Une fois proche, Tsunade lui demanda de se déshabiller en gardant seulement son caleçon. Ce qu'il fit de peur de recevoir des représailles. Les deux femmes hoquetèrent de stupeur en remarquant toutes ces marques. Seul Sasuke resta de marbre, les ayant déjà vus.

-C'est horrible ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Dit Tsunade.

Elle se reprit et l'examina. L'examen une vingtaine de minutes, où elle lui demanda de faire différentes actions.

-Bon il va falloir faire radios et scanner. Rhabille-toi mon garçon, tu vas me suivre.

Il regarda Sasuke, semblant lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. En le voyant hocher la tête, il se rhabilla et suivit Tsunade.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau trois quart d'heure plus tard, des clichés sous le bras pour Tsunade.

Elle accrocha les clichés au négatoscope qui était fixé dans son bureau et l'éclaira. On pouvait y voir différente partie du corps humain.

-Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les résultats des clichés Mikoto, mais je vais le faire pour Sasuke.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Au niveau cardiaque et cérébrale tout à l'air bon. Je lui ai fait faire un bilan sanguin, il va falloir attendre pour les résultats. En ce qui concerne les radios, à ces différents endroits. Elle montra différents points du corps humain. On peut voir de vieilles fractures qui ont mal été soignés ou alors sûrement pas du tout. Je ne pourrai dire les raisons de ces fractures, il y a seulement pour un endroit où je pourrai dire de quoi il s'agissait. Pour le genou, j'ai pu constater un léger boitement qui semble sans douleurs, mais sur la radio j'ai pu voir qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne blessure par balle.

-Par balle ?

-Oui et vu l'état du genou, il n'a pas été soigné dans un hôpital par une équipe médicale. Vu qu'il boite légèrement, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner, il ne se plaint pas non plus de douleurs. A part de la rééducation pour son genou, on ne peut rien faire d'autres. En ce qui concerne ses cordes vocales, elles ne sont pas atteintes, il a donc la capacité de produire des sons et donc de parler. S'il ne le fait pas, on pourrait penser à un refus, mais je pense plutôt que ça soit psychologique et vu l'état de son corps, il y a de quoi comprendre.

-Que peut-on faire pour qu'il puisse parler ?

-Seul lui peut le décider. Il faudrait qu'il rencontre un psychologue pour essayer de le débloquer sur ce côté psychologique et un orthophoniste pour le faire travailler pour essayer de produire des mots.

-D'accord on va faire ce que tu nous dis. Pour le bilan sanguin, auriez-vous la possibilité de découvrir ses origines ou quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

-Je t'ai devancé pour ça, je n'ai pas seulement fait un bilan sanguin, j'ai également un échantillon de ses muqueuses et un peu de racines de ses cheveux. Les résultats ne pourront pas dire de qu'elle famille il fait partie bien entendu, mais tu auras au moins les origines. Au moins ça réduira ton champ de recherche. Pour être plus précis sur ses origines il va falloir beaucoup plus de temps car les recherches sont assez longues.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est rien gamin. Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Au fait, vous savez approximativement son âge ? J'ai pensé qu'il avait sûrement dans les quinze ans.

-Pour ça tu te trompes, son développement semble présenter un léger retard, sûrement dû à une mauvaise alimentation, mais il doit avoir approximativement ton âge.

Sasuke fut étonné mais il acquiesça. Il salua ensuite sa mère et Tsunade, puis il partit accompagné de Menma. Il demanda au chauffeur de les mener à leur coiffeur habituel.

-Il va falloir faire quelques choses avec tes cheveux.

Menma le fixa, les yeux cachés derrière ses longs cheveux. Sasuke, durant le chemin, lui expliqua comment ça allait se passer et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il est peur car le coiffeur était un peu excentrique.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent accueillis par le coiffeur « excentrique » en question.

-Oh mais n'est-ce pas Sasuke que je vois là ? Dit le coiffeur en criant.

S'il avait voulu être discret ça aurait été raté. Le coiffeur était un jeune de l'âge de Sasuke. Une coupe au bol, d'énormes sourcils, des yeux assez ronds, un sourire qui éblouissait un peu trop aux yeux de Sasuke, et une tenue horrible qu'il portait assez souvent. En effet, cette tenue verte flashy qui moulait son corps musclé. Le jeune homme s'appelait Rock Lee.

Sasuke allait chez lui car il faisait un très bon travail et il était le meilleur coiffeur de la ville, malgré le fait qu'il ne supportait pas son comportement.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu si rapidement ? Tu es déjà venu me voir il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Lui répondit-il en pointant le brun derrière lui.

-Oooooh tu m'as ramené un ami à toi ?

-Fais-lui une coupe qui ne le gêne pas pour voir.

-Bien-entendu, allez suis-moi. Dit Lee, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'adressant au jeune homme.

Sasuke lui expliqua rapidement qu'il ne parlait pas et que s'il avait des questions qu'il s'adresse à lui et pas à Menma qui ne lui répondrait pas.

Légèrement réticent, le brun le suivit tout de même. Sasuke lui, s'installa sur les fauteuils présents dans le salon. Il observa les gestes de Lee et la moindre réaction de Menma qui lui indiquerait qu'il faudrait qu'il intervienne, mais pour l'instant, rien d'alarmant.

Lee était en train de laver les cheveux de Menma, puis après les avoir séchés, il l'installa sur un fauteuil face à un miroir.

-T'es sûr que tu veux que je lui raccourcisse seulement les cheveux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah ce n'est pas sa couleur naturelle et vu la couleur de ses yeux, je suis sûr que ça lui irait mieux de retrouver sa couleur naturel.

-Comment ça pas sa couleur naturelle ?

-Et bien ouais, il n'est pas brun mais blond.

-Blond ?! Dit Sasuke en se levant.

* * *

Note auteur : Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de réaction j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas :/ En tout cas merci quand même à ceux qui laissent des review, ça me fait chaud au cœur


End file.
